(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffering mechanism for gas circuit breaker and the buffering mechanism reduces impact to the center piece thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional gas circuit breaker for protecting circuit system generally includes an activation mechanism which allows the circuit to be shut off at high speed. In order to reduce over stroke of the activation mechanism due to initial movement, an impact unit 5 as shown in FIG. 6 is used between the two links of the activation mechanism. The two links of the activation mechanism move toward the impact unit 5 and hit the impact unit 5 when shutting the circuit off. However, due to friction, the two links actually hit the impact unit at different time. The impact unit 5 usually is welded to a fixed object and cannot move so that the impact from the two links can damage the impact unit 5.
The present invention intends to provide a buffering mechanism for the gas circuit breaker and the center piece is pivotably connected between two side boards so as to absorb impact of the two links which hit the center piece at different times.